Glee: The New Generation
by SolatienRealms
Summary: "You know what, dude? I'll take over the glee club." Noah Puckerman, currently teaching Sex ED in McKinley, has a normal life. But when his 'Badass' Club gets axed. Well, he's doomed. It's not only his club though; even the glee club's being given the boot. With his best friend Finn by his side, He takes over the glee club. But is everything that simple? PuckFinn Friendship.
1. Giving the boot to a new beginning

**A/N- This is my first story so do cut me some slack. Most of the story is planned out so I don't think it'll take me too long to update. Do enjoy!**

**Summary - "You know what, dude? I'll take over the glee club." Noah Puckerman, currently teaching Sex ED in McKinley, has a normal life. But when his 'Badass' Club gets axed. Well, he's doomed. It's not only his club though; even the glee club's being given the boot. With his best friend Finn by his side, He takes over the glee club. But is everything that simple, after all it's Glee. -**_**  
**_

* * *

A red Ford Mustang 2014 V6 convertible drove into the McKinley parking lot. It was a cold, windy morning, not that weird for a January morning. Noah Puckerman smiled as he got out of his car. He had new techniques to show to his club. Even he learnt them just yesterday.

He could hear squabbles, insults and gossips; Just another McKinley morning then.

Making his way into the school, he could see football players standing outside of the boy's toilet. Was a kid getting his head dumped in the toilet bowl? He shivered. He remembered doing the same to kurt while the teen fussed and whined about his clothes.

What was that he said to them in sophomore year, "One day you will all work for me," Well puck technically didn't work under Kurt but he knew many who did. Azimio does look funny wearing the black suit behind the cashier desk in Blackbird.

He smiled as he looked at his impeccable Persian blue shirt with a white pattern. Sometimes it's good to be friends with the CEO of a major fashion chain. Expensive designer shirts as a Christmas present always made him grin in happiness, it even made him lightheaded but that must have the eight glasses of eggnog.

He heard a yelp coming from the toilet. Puck sighed. Well his great morning had just ended.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The boys surrounding the toilet cubicle stared at their teacher who had come into the toilet, before smiling.

"Nothing, Mr. Puckerman. Just greeting Louise. You know nerds are awesome friends," One of them shrugged.

Puck glared at the boy before going over to the cubicle. There, lying on the floor with a face covered in toilet water was a kid with auburn hair and freckles. His clothes were ruined and puck could say that the boy was going to cry.

He held out a hand and helped the boy stand up before turning around to glare at the football players again.

"Go to Figgin's office. Now!"

The players gawked at Puck before walking away. Puckerman shook his head before facing the kid again.

"You all right?"

The boy nodded. Puckerman smiled at the kid and turned to leave. But a sudden thought stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and grinned.

"Would you like to join the Badass club? It's like totally Badass."

The boy stared at him.

"Well at least give it a thought." He smiled again before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Tony."

A Fifteen year old teen turned around and sighed.

"Seriously, Mr. Hudson? What is it you want?"

Finn smiled at the teen as he fought the urge to ruffle the boy's messy brown hair.

"You have to submit the Spanish essay. You do remember, right?"

The boy stared at him before smiling awkwardly.

"Of course I remember. How would I forget? " Tony said as he scratched his head.

Finn smiled. It's so cool to bust your students. It's the best part of school isn't it?

"That's great. Make sure your essay is submitted on time. Next period's Spanish, right?"

Tony smiled.

"Yeah."

Finn smiled back before he thought of something. Why not mess with the kid more?

"Hmm, Tony?" He began.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"No."

"Good. We wouldn't want to call your mother now, would we? " Finn grinned.

"No, we wouldn't," He muttered.

Finn smiled at the teen and turned to go into the staff room. He told Tony so many times and did he listen? Of course not. Guess it's time to say bye to the Playstation 6.

He smiled at the French teacher, Mademoiselle Isabelle before sitting next to puck.

"So how was your day?" It was lunch break and not much could have possibly happened. But puck looked nearly worn out.

"We don't have enough members and Figgins is all but ready to give my club the boot. I mean what's wrong with the Badass club? If there was such a club when I was younger. I would have joined it in a breath. "

Finn looked at puck quizzically before it dawned on him.

"You mean, in a heartbeat?"

"Yeah that."

Puck sipped his coffee. It tasted worse than crap.

Finn looked out of the window. He could see snowflakes. He smiled softly as he remembered a nursery rhyme that his son had loved when he was little.

_Snowflake, snowflake, little snowflake.__  
__Little snowflake falling from the sky.__  
__Snowflake, snowflake, little snowflake.__  
__Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling,__  
__falling, falling, falling, falling...falling on my head.__Snowflake, snowflake, little snowflake.__  
__Little snowflake falling from the sky.__  
__Snowflake, snowflake, little snowflake.__  
__Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling,__  
__falling, falling, falling, falling...falling on my nose._

He smiled and turned to face Puck who was gaping in disbelief.

"What?"

"Were you just singing a nursery rhyme?"

Finn could feel his cheeks grow warm. He looked around the Staff room to see more teachers looking at him. Damn.

"Couldn't you tell me I was singing out loud?" He hissed at Puck.

"Seriously?" Puck shook his head and grinned before looking out of the window. He hadn't expected snow. Not even one bit. When had it started snowing? He remembered caroling with the glee club when it was snowing. When did he stop singing? Hearing Finn sing made him remember those days spent with the club. Where were they now? Where's Quinn? Where's Beth?

The sharp ring of the bell brought him back to reality.

Well guess it's time for class. He stood up and left Finn to finish his coffee.

* * *

Class was boring. Period. Not the subject he taught, No. That is the most interesting subject in the face of this universe. I mean who could get bored in the middle of Sex Ed?

Puck looked at his students. Apparently this lot. There were some who were talking in the last row, Some others probably texting. After all no one looks down there for 10 minutes straight. He sighed. He could see two students lazily doodling and- Puck's eyes widened. Was one taking notes? Notes during Sex Ed?

He looked at the boy closely. He was dressed in a grey sweatshirt and his hair, Oh god, his hair! The front bangs were so long, they covered his eyes completely. How could the boy see?

Puck bent closer to a girl in the front row.

"Who is that?"

The girl's hazel eyes turned around to see who Puck was pointing at.

"Oh, him?"

Puck nodded.

"That's Andrew Hamilton."

Puck nodded and stood straight. That Name was familiar but he couldn't remember who it reminded him of.

He went to his desk and smiled at the students. He lifted the cucumber that was lying on top of the table.

"So let's imagine this is a dick!"

The class had ended as the bell rung thus dismissing school for the day. Puck looked at his watch. Great. His club would commence in 10 minutes time. Maybe if he drove just a little bit fast, he can go to lima bean to have a good coffee. One that doesn't make eating Sarah's attempt at what she calls brownies sound delicious.

He sighed as he collected his stuff and went to the parking lot.

He got into his car and drove out heading to lima bean. After picking up an espresso and two sugar cookies. He drove back to McKinley.

The radio station was playing music from the 80's and puck couldn't help smiling when he heard don't stop believing play. Quinn had gone into labour during regionals and though he had lost both his baby and regionals, he had somehow in a twisted way got closer to the rest of the glee club who had become family and so much more.

He parked the car and headed into the school with the Styrofoam cup in tow. As he walked towards the club room, he could hear people singing.

He stopped outside the choir room and listened in.

They sounded like crap and his ears hurt.

Puck took a sip of coffee before continuing towards his club room.

* * *

The next day followed the same routine. Except that he was greeted by Figgins during Lunch.

"What the hell?" Puck bellowed.

Figgins flinched.

"Look, Noah. The school's expenses are very, very high and we can't operate with so many costs. It's only sensible to axe the clubs that are not doing very well. "

Puck glared at the Indian who was in his forties. He liked this guy's father better. At least he would easily comply when Mr. Schuester offers to do something for him, like being the janitor. This guy just couldn't be wavered.

"Look, Figgins. I know my club doesn't have enough members but can't you give us a chance? It's a safe haven for kids so that they can toughen up and face their bullies, with a head held high and a punch that could send them flying. Come on, dude. This club is needed here in McKinley."

Figgins scratched his scalp trying to think of something and then shook his head.

"Noah, This club doesn't have anything to do. They can't take part in competitions, nothing. Running a club that doesn't bring any benefit to the school is just-," He paused.

"A bad idea, Useless idea," Puck offered with a frown.

"Not a wise idea," Figgins said with a sigh.

"Noah, I am sorry. And if it makes you feel better, your club is not the only one that's being cancelled."

Puck sat down and held his forehead. Today is easily the worst day of his life. And that's saying something because he had always managed to fuck up grandly. Knocking Quinn up, Giving Beth away, Refusing Amy when she proposed marriage, Losing contact with nearly everyone who meant a lot to him. He was so damn – Wait what did Figgins just say?

"Hey, can you repeat what you just said?"

Figgins eyed him curiously before repeating.

"The Geography Club, Superheroes Club, Celibacy Club, Glee Club, Sumo Club, The Similar Pairs Figure Skating club-"

"Look dude, You can't cancel Glee club. I mean, yeah they sound like crap but come on we made history. You can't just cancel it," Puck stared at Figgins incredulously.

"Noah, Your club is the Badass club, not the glee club. Why are you concerned about them?"

Puck stared at his hands. Figgins was right. Glee club wasn't his. So, why should he feel so possessive? Why should he fight the urge to strangle Figgins? Yeah, why?

Puck stood up and walked towards the principal with an expression that read murder. He pulled Figgins up and held his neck in a choking grasp.

"Juvie was my second home. You don't want to mess with me."

"No-ah!" Figgins wheezed.

"You are not axing the glee club. Do you understand? If you, god forbid, do something to that club, I will make sure that photo Sylvester took of your daddy will be high-tailing the internet. Are we clear?"

Figgins' eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good."

Puck let go of the principal and went back to sit on his chair while Figgins straightened his collar and drew in large breaths. After trying to get his heart rate back to normal and succeeding 5 minutes later. Figgins finally looked up at Puck.

"How does the photo look?"

Puck smiled wickedly, "Your dad is nude."

Figgins' eyes widened. When he goes home, He will kill the old man.

"Noah, you said it yourself. The glee club sucks. They've not won a single competition in the past decade. What's the use of keeping them?"

Puck bit his lip. He expected this. There really is no use of keeping the club but he still can't let it go. That club was his family. That was where he was really happy and accepted just the way he was. Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Artie and all the others, that was where he met them. It was their home. He can't let it go, No way.

"If they win sectionals and regionals, and get the prize money. It would be of some use to keep them, right?" Puck asked dubiously.

Figgins thought about what puck just said. The prize money could be very useful indeed. But to get that, they have to win and what is the guarantee they will do so?

Puck guessed what the principal was thinking about.

"You don't have to worry your pants off Figgins because I will make sure they win."

"And how are you planning on doing so?"

Puck smiled.

"By getting rid of their current director."

Figgins sighed. Seriously?

"And who will be their next director? In case you don't know it's not easy to hire people. The number of migrants entering the country has reduced."

Puck stared at the principal with disbelief. This is why the old Figgins shouldn't have been allowed to copulate. The genes are cringe worthy.

"You know what, dude?" Puck said with a smirk, "I'll take over the glee club."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a tad bit serious but I promise, the tone becomes lighter in the later chapters. Do review. Oh and the other original members would appear in upcoming chapters. OCs are mostly related to the original Glee Club. So have a good time guessing whose kid is who? Have a great day! And auditions are in chapter 6. The reason behind the lengthy intro is that I want to make everyone know the characters; about who they are as a person before they join the club.**

**P.S- When going through the stats for this story , i realized that many people don't continue on to the other chapters after reading this one. Can anyone of you please tell me what is wrong?**


	2. The Poster Problem

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, I was kinda all caught up in the festival mood. So yeah, I am back, right? And you'll forgive me, nah? Therefore let's get on with the story! **** Oh yeah and there will be a bit of swear words. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer- If glee was mine, it would enter my list of stuff that I own like a dragon, a phoenix and a 100 carat diamond. Did I mention the unicorn?**

* * *

Finn stared at puck like as though the latter had sprouted a pair of pink wings and was looking forward to flying with a bunch of winged ponies that have a horn on them. What did Brittany call Kurt, anyway? Something funny, like a single cone of Cookies n' Cream ice-cream. Ice-cream's delicious. He better buy a tub while he's going home.

Puck looked at Finn with a 'are you serious?' kind of expression. It makes sense after all Finn's expression had gone from bewilderment to utter bliss in a jiffy.

"Dude!"

Finn snapped out of his haziness when puck raised his voice. His eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"What were we talking about? Ice-cream?"

"Glee club."

Finn's eyes widened again as it dawned upon him again.

"You can't be serious."

Puck sighed. He looked at the corridor where he could see a girl dressed in some long frock and pants with a shawl wrapped around her head get teased by the football players.

"My badass club is done. It's never going to run again. But glee club, it still has a chance. I already talked to Figgins and he told me that if the club could win at least sectionals. Then it will be safe."

Finn rubbed his temple.

"But you have to win sectionals."

Puck nodded.

Finn shook his head.

"We can't do that, the club is just horrible."

Puck smiled, "We can try."

Finn sighed and gave in. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

"We need more papers"

"Here you go," Finn handed a bundle of A4 sheets to puck and moved to the window to see whether the cheerleading coach was coming. He could hear the odd beep as the photocopy machine printed out the flyers. Puck had suggested using the cheerios' photocopy machine and well Finn couldn't refuse. When had they done something just for the fun of it? He couldn't remember. He noticed a shadow in the end of the corridor.

"Puck, I think she's here."

Puck grinned and carried the posters.

"Yeah, I think we're done. Let's go"

Both the 41 year old teachers snuck out through the second door and ran as fast as they possibly could to the Spanish class room when puck stopped.

Finn turned to look at puck and stopped too.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to remove the original one from the copier."

Finn's eyes nearly jumped out of the sockets.

"What the hell?"

"I'll go bring it. You head over to the classroom."

Finn nodded and ran to his classroom leaving puck behind. The latter muttered a swift prayer and headed back to the cheerio's club room. As he reached the door, he heard voices. Puck nearly hit himself. He was dead.

He peeked through the keyhole. And there for all to see was another eye. Puck nearly fell on his back and before he could do anything the door opened.

"Mr. Puckerman."

Puck eyed the cheerleader and breathed out in relief. He never even knew he was catching his breath.

"Jessica."

The cheerleader smirked at him. Her black hair was neatly tied into a ponytail and she had paint on her caramel skin? Paint?

"Why do you have paint in your arms?"

Jessica smiled genuinely at him before giving out a helping hand to pull her teacher onto his feet.

"Coach wants us to paint our own props. She was screaming something like, 'You lazy lot. You think painting props are hard well try to paint while having your arms tied to a guillotine. Now that's hard.'"

Puck grinned and ruffled the cheerleader's hair. Who in turn slapped his palm away.

"So jess, you think you can help uncle Puck who always pays for your Friday movie marathon pizza?"

"Of course if you can also buy me a Maybelline spring blast cosmetic set."

Puck sighed.

"Fine, you'll see a poster for glee club in the photocopy machine. Bring that to me and don't get caught or your mom will skin me."

"Glee club?" Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"Please?"

"Fine but you're also buying me a new pair of stilettos. My red one broke."

Puck glared at her. Well it's nothing new. Everyone knew the glee club was buried underneath the totem pole. Buried so deep that they share the tent with lava or was it magma? He and Quinn had been right up in the penthouse until Beth entered the picture and then Quinn had slid off to the sub-basement so fast that she could have got a horrible burn and she did. Her status burned to the ground but then after giving Beth away she had risen again before quitting the cheerios. He had loved her but still he hadn't had the guts to confess it to her. He was an idiot, a cowardly idiot.

Puck snapped out of his reverie as he saw a palm in front of his face.

"Earth to Mr. Puckerman!" Jessica smiled as she gave the poster to puck.

"I am looking forward to this Friday," she smirked and went inside the room.

Puck sighed. Of course, she would. Maybe he could talk Kurt into giving him a pair of free red stilettos and more.

He walked into the Spanish classroom thinking of how to get the stiletto and the other stuff.

Finn was sitting on the table, looking worried. He grinned as he saw puck in one piece and came over to hug puck.

"I thought she had killed you."

Puck laughed. "Dude, if your loving wife saw us, she would get royally pissed."

"Nope," Finn laughed, "She would compliment me on how open I've become and how good one more open mind would be to this world."

Puck nodded in understanding, "Is she still pissed about what happened in the mall?"

"Yeah. She has a right to be."

"Of course." Puck smiled before quickly frowning.

"Does Kurt know?"

Finn shook his head.

"Good."

Puck walked over to the table and looked at the posters.

"We've got to put them up"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The next day broke out to a good start. And it continued until a football player saw the poster. In it in large purple block letters was "Glee club" and in yellow letters underneath it was "We need your talent, come sing in glee". A photograph of puck holding a pair of wedges was on the right with "Free blackbird shoes for the girls who are chosen" typed in pink underneath it and on the left side of the poster was a photograph of Finn holding a pair of sneakers with "Free blackbird sport sneaker for the boys who are chosen" typed in green underneath it.

The football player tore the poster off and headed to the locker room.

"Dudes you won't believe it!"

The team looked up. Some of them were lifting weights, others talking while getting dressed and one was fast asleep on the bench. Morning practice has a tendency to wear down teenagers.

A dark skinned boy with a tattoo of a skull on his bicep sighed.

"Aaron, finding drugs in your brother's bedroom isn't that surprising."

Aaron shook his head. "This is better. Trust me."

He showed the poster to the club. Everyone stared at the poster like as if it offended them.

"Dude, what is Mr. Puckerman doing in that?"

Aaron smirked, "He is the director of the gay club."

Another football player stood up, "Let's rip down all the posters. These things are giving me diabetes as we speak."

Aaron shook his head, "We have to ask Adam before we do something, Lee."

Lee stared at Aaron and pointed to the sleeping teen, "But he is a pussy!"

Aaron glared at Lee before striding over to him and pinning him to the wall.

"He is the quarterback and anything we do should be run by him first. Did you seriously live under a rock all your life to not even know the basic rules? Oh and by the way, he is not a pussy!"

Aaron raised his hand to punch Lee and lee squirmed but before the fist could collide with his face, someone held Aaron's hand.

"What the hell?" Aaron turned to glare and continued glaring as he saw a teen with messy dark brown hair smile at him. His blue eyes held a firm stance as it travelled to look at Lee.

"A pussy. Now, that's not the way to talk to your quarterback, right?"

Lee looked at the teen and apologized.

"Sorry, Adam."

Adam smiled good-naturedly and patted Aaron's back.

"It's okay, dude. Don't get too pissed off. So what's that?" He said pointing at the poster.

Aaron snickered, "Gay Club's recruiting."

Adam held the poster and looked at it in deep thought.

The football team looked at Adam expectantly. They were waiting for the go sign to rip off all the gay posters. Aaron too, looked at Adam silently waiting to see his reaction but never the less planning out a way to get rid of the posters. Tearing them seemed too mainstream. Why not burn them or scribble nasty words on them? Burning would of course hit the point home that Glee club isn't welcomed in McKinley.

"I am joining it."

Aaron smiled. ""We need flamethrowers"

And then the words sunk in. "What the fuck?"

Adam turned to the team and smiled. "Well, I need new sneakers and my parents refused to buy them for me because this is the third pair I am ruining in a week. But come on I play football, wrecking shoes is kind of our thing."

Aaron looked at Adam incredulously especially so when Adam continued.

"And plus Mama was in glee club when she was young and has been encouraging me to join it since last year and with Mr. Puckerman and Hudson directing the club now. I don't think they'd suck that bad. And Theresa too wanted to join glee club ever since she transferred in so, yeah."

Aaron shook his head, "Are you fucking serious? Glee club? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what glee club would do to you?"

Adam shrugged, "The worst it can do is send me spiraling down the hierarchy and well, I don't think that is possible. After all, I am the quarterback of the football team and because of me we came second in the championships last year and have already begun a great season."

Adam smiled as he looked at the mirror, "And my killer looks will also keep me from drowning in the pool of losers."

Aaron sighed. "We will bully the glee club. Not you but the rest. That's fine, right?"

Adam smiled, "That doesn't matter but if I tell you not to bully then you can't. Fine?"

Aaron groaned, "What the hell, dude? Glee club has our favorite slugs to bully. That's not fair."

Adam smiled as he pulled his tee-shirt off revealing a very nicely toned body.

"I never said it was fair."

The football team glared at their quarterback as he picked up a towel and walked to the showers.

* * *

**A/N- And that's chapter 2 if you want to know how they look, well here you go. P.s- of course I stole the pictures from google but they do seem to fit. So whoever the real people are may they live happily and watch glee.**

**Adam-** .lk/imgres?um=1&sa=N&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=923&tbm=isch&tbnid=lVjBfVlFhACIYM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/1167814-student-character-creation&doci d=XvupSeoTrX-x3M&imgurl= &w=500&h=327&ei=JrEQUqPtJMSIrAepooHIBQ&zoom=1

**Jessica-**

**Tony- ** .lk/imgres?um=1&sa=N&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=923&tbm=isch&tbnid=q1sKSyGt38pedM:&imgrefurl= clubs/team-gale/answers/show/147857/why-like-gale- not-defensivly-but-im-doing-article-about-gale-pee ta-loving-katniss&docid=esiIUASJs6JEsM&imgurl= image/answers/147000/147857_1280526305182_271_ &w=271&h=400&ei=JrEQUqPtJMSIrAepooHIBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=176&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0&tx=780&ty=392

**Oh and both their moms are glee clubbers, which year I can't tell. But well you'll know in the due course of time but you're welcome to guess. Oh and Finn's wife? That's obvious, nah? Oh and Jessica, Adam and Tony are 16 and high school sophomores. So, see you all until next time.**

**And review are like ferrero rochers for me, i love them after all who doesn't love ferrrero rochers or reviews?**


	3. Come aboard and join glee club

**A/N- It is very motivating to read the reviews. It gives me an urge to write up the next chapter so thank you to my reviewers and to my followers; a big thank you goes out to you, too and to my 168 viewers, thank you very much.. So I couldn't respond to the reviewers last week so here goes-**

_**dazaruz**__: thanks for both reviews. And umm, yeah about Quartie, you will probably have to wait and see but don't get your hopes up. They would appear but probably individually. But yeah, Quinn if in a relationship would have a nice guy or girl but it depends (Quinndependance has a good chance) but please do continue to read. I don't want to give away any spoilers but you will know in a couple of chapters because Quinn is a pretty important character._

_**Alex B. Goode**__ : Thanks for both reviews and for being my first reviewer. The first review, especially because it came so soon after posting the story, made me feel giddy with happiness. So thank you very much and I look forward to hearing from you more often._

**But on another note, There would be appearances from a Goth, Gay teen, Muslim girl, Indian and a Mexican. So, if you have a problem with any of these kinds of people please stop reading or you can continue but with an open mind. I've tried to portray them as realistically as possible (I mean it's glee, you can't afford to get too real) so please do give it a chance and let the characters speak for themselves and hopefully change your views. I mean I am a Muslim who has Hindu, Buddhist and Christian friends and have no problems with Jews. I am absolutely against violence of any kind and am very open-minded. So please don't be racist. It's a pretty horrible quality, nah? There are people in all religions who do not follow the religions properly and have raised arms even when it's not necessary. Yes some Arabians can be harsh and narrow-minded but this is a minority, a very loud minority who overpower the good attributes of the general population. So may racism end and may god bless all of us and let us all live in peace. **

**So thank you for taking time to read and let's continue on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned glee, I would be rich enough to also own a ranch, couple of ragdoll cats, a mansion in New York city and have 'Akeela the great' stamped over the moon. But well I am just an eighteen year old whose only property is her phone. So… yeah, I don't own glee or cats. **

* * *

Puck smiled as he looked at the poster, it looked good and he looked really good, like totally hot. It had been Finn's beloved who chose the overall layout, and well he guessed the woman had skills. 'Eye catching and filled with zest' had been her suggestion and he didn't understand a word but well women know best, at least when it comes to posters and pretty stuff.

"Are you serious? We will get free shoes when we join? Even in… my size?"

Puck turned to look at the girl who had spoken and smiled. Samantha Philips. She was a sophomore who was in his class. She was quite on the big side however she was kind and very helpful. One of the nice ones. She was wearing a beige tee underneath a green cardigan paired with a denim skirt and had blue sneakers to complete the ensemble. Puck inwardly winced. This girl had serious issues with her weight maybe unlike Mercedes who always looked fabulous regardless of the fact that she wasn't a size 8. What was she up to now, their diva?

"Mr. Puckerman?" Samantha asked hesitantly.

Puck shook his head. Damn, he spaced out again.

"I am sure we would have shoes your size."

The girl smiled bashfully and a dimple shown through.

"I am not much of a singer but can I join?"

He smiled.

"Of course. Just sign your name here." Puck pointed to the fill up sheet.

Samantha grinned and signed her name on the paper.

"Thanks Mr. Puckerman." She said before she left.

He nodded and looked at the sheet. 1 down, 11 to go.

"Hey, dude!"

Puck hearing Finn's voice behind him, greeted back before grimacing at the sight he saw.

Finn looked worse for wear. He had a plaster on his forehead, his arm in a cast and his hair was sticking out in odd angles. Puck could say with absolute certainly that the left side was an inch shorter than the right.

"What happened?"

Finn bit his lip before saying, "Got a haircut."

Puck grimaced. "By what? A lawnmower?"

Finn gave a tight smile. "Even better, my son."

**~^^ what happened the day before ^^~**

Finn took his shaving kit and ran down the stairs; he had a job to do. Going into the kitchen he smiled as he saw what he sought sitting in a chair by the table and eating Doritos, probably without washing his hands first.

"Hey Sonny Boy!"

"Dad."

Finn smiled and pulled a chair to sit on making sure to not scratch the timber floor.

"So, how are you doing?"

The boy grunted in response. Well, something is better than nothing. Finn put hand into the packet and pulled out one nacho crisp and popped it into his mouth. The teen looked at his father before holding out the packet.

"No thanks." Finn looked at his son and wondered how to start the topic. The boy was chewing another couple of Doritos. Finn breathed deeply, calming his nerves before smiling at the boy.

"Can you cut my hair?"

"So you told him to cut your hair. It's not something new. After all, that boy gives great haircuts. So how did this happen?" He said pointing at the injuries.

Finn sighed. "I know he gives great haircuts that's why I told him to give me a haircut. If he wasn't any good why would I give him my head?"

"You gave him your head?" Puck smirked.

"You know what I mean!"

"So what happened?"

Finn glared. Seriously? Why was he even bothering?

"I was going to tell you when you stopped me."

Puck put his hands up in surrender. "Ok. Continue."

**~^^ so once again, what happened the day before ^^~**

Finn twiddled his fingers. He really didn't know how to start the topic. He could hear movement behind him and the sound of metal clinking made him grow even more nervous. What if the boy responded negatively and shaved his entire lot of hair off in anger. Then what? Pray that his sweetheart wouldn't mind his baldness and would be really nice and lovey dovey even though he has to visit the ball with her during the weekend. Like that would happen. She would scold him and stomp on his foot. And then in addition to not going to the ball and eating delicious canapés he would also have to face the students without any hair. It could be suicide. So what is he to do?

"Hey dad, ready?"

Finn smiled nervously, "Ready as I'll ever be."

The boy eyed his father curiously. "You seem nervous."

Finn stared at the mirror in front of him and found a reflection of himself staring back and the teen holding an electric razor. He gulped before smiling nervously. His heartbeat had sped up so fast that it could be possibly having a race with usain bolt.

"I am totally fine. Give me the usual."

The boy totally didn't believe him. He just nodded and started the appliance. Finn eyed the boy and couldn't help smiling. His eyes had narrowed in concentration and his lips pursued as he angled the razor to cut away the hair neatly. He always had that expression when he concentrated, ever since he was little, just like Kurt. He probably learnt it from his uncle. Kurt used to come here often, with his child in tow to take care of his beloved nephew. Finn, his Wife, Dad and Mom had to work and Kurt was the only one with flexible work hours, so he usually stayed here and took care of the kids ever since Finn's kid was little therefore the latter learnt most of Kurt's expressions. Little Hummel couldn't do that as he was very, very special, so Kurt was quite proud that his spectacular expressions had somehow been acquired by one of the juniors in the family. Kurt had agreed to give free shoes to the kids who join glee club because of the sole reason that he loved glee club and hoped it would succeed. And maybe to also use it as free promotion, not that blackbird needed any.

Finn looked at the mirror and saw his son still cutting away his hair. Free shoes wouldn't get the boy to join and free games was out of the question, his babe would probably stomp on his feet when she arrives here. So then what? _Why not just ask him directly? _A little voice spoke from the back of his head. Why not?

"Hey kiddo, how's school?"

The boy would cut away his precious locks if asked directly so no way was he going to take a risk.

"The usual."

Finn nodded.

"Don't shake, dad!" The teen yelled.

"Okay, I won't."

Finn stared at the mirror. The boy could sing, Finn knew that. He was great in it, Finn knew that, too. But the problem is getting him to join glee club. Why would any boy who so far had escaped the radar of the bullies want to join glee club and be the bull's eye in a dart board? Why would anyone do that? because they had marijuana in their backpack and thus had been blackmailed into the club. Finn smiled. Now how to get marijuana? Sandy might have some but was that old perv still alive? And can you like get one packet of marijuana? But what if he gets caught buying the marijuana he would probably have to go to jail and thus certainly miss the ball and face his wife's wrath. No can do. No way will he plant marijuana in his son's backpack. Then how to get him to join?_ Why not use the father sentiment? _The little voice said again. Of course, the father sentiment. How could he have forgotten?

"Son, I am one of the directors of the glee club. You know that, right?"

The boy looked at him and nodded "Of course. Only you and puck can make stupid decisions like that."

"It's not a stupid decision," Finn defended, "The club was going to get axed and we couldn't let that happen. Glee means a lot to us."

The boy sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Finn looked at his son's reflection and smiled.

"Glee is the best thing that exists in this world. You make a lot of good memories there. Of course it sucks right now but it's getting a major makeover. We are going to take new members and give them proper training. And then we'll go up to national level and bring back a trophy that is large and magnificent; the symbol of success." Finn stopped and smiled as he remembered the trophy.

"Of course it's going to be difficult. Rising to the top from nothing is never easy but with hard work and effort you'll reach it for sure. You won't see it as a club but a family. And that room won't be a room but a home. I promise you, it'll be the best experience that you will ever have."

The boy's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Finn gulped. It's now or never.

"I want you to join glee."

And that was when all hell broke loose. Tony looked up in horror and the razor slipped cutting into Finn's forehead. The man screamed and fell off the chair. Trying to hold onto something to stop the fall he clasped onto the 6 foot vase which of course because it was polished to the max fell with him and landed on his arm. Finn screamed in pain as his son stood behind the chair looking on with absolute horror.

Puck didn't know whether to laugh or wince at what Finn just told him. He decided to do the manly thing and laugh.

"Dude, you're not supposed to laugh at injured people," Finn chastised.

Puck tried to calm down and even out his breath.

"And do you know the worst part, he didn't join."

"Nope, that's not the worst part," Puck said trying to hold back a giggle, "You're dead when hurricane Maria lands in Dayton International Airport."

Finn audibly swallowed, "I am dead."

Puck smiled and patted his friend's back. "Well Chum, let's look at the positives."

Finn stared. "There are positives?"

Puck pointed to the sign-up sheet.

Finn looked at the signature. "That's only one."

Puck grinned. "I am sure we will get more."

"Like who?" Finn questioned.

"Well-"

A figure strode through the doors of McKinley and shouted "Hello McKinley!"

The two teachers turned to see a boy with short blonde hair and arms outstretched wide be slushied.

"Welcome back, Fairy!" a football player snickered before turning to join a couple of cheerleaders who were giggling. The boy who was now covered in purple drink shot a glare at the football player.

"-like him," puck ended nodding to the slushie covered teen.

Finn looked at the boy. He had been wearing a white leather jacket with an orange tee within and grey trousers. He was carrying a dark purple motorbike helmet on his left hand. And currently everything was covered in the purple slush.

He saw the boy look at his clothes and helmet. He felt sorry for the kid and went towards the teen when the boy angrily brushed past him and marched towards the football player.

"You are a bully!"

The football player laughed. "So, what else is new?"

The blonde glared at the larger teen. "You always slushy me with the orange slushy why did you change it to grape? You ruined my clothes. Don't you have the curtsy to apologise?"

Puck sighed. That kid was asking for a death sentence.

The football player scoffed, "And why should I do that, his gayness."

The blonde stared as the cheerleaders giggled louder thus prompting the football player to laugh, too. He frowned before promptly slipping into the girl's toilet.

Finn looked at the football player and walked over.

"You better come over to the principal's office."

But a scream stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and saw all the hockey players come with grins on their faces. The girl with a shawl wrapped around her head stood, covered head to toe in orange slushie. Finn stared at the sight. Puck walked over to the team and chastised them before pulling them over to Figgins' office. Finn offered a smile at the girl who fumbled as she made her way to the toilet. He turned around to take the football player to see Figgins and was surprised to see that the boy wasn't there.

* * *

Sadhiya frowned as she walked into the toilet. She couldn't see a thing and her eyes hurt. She never knew corn syrup could sting horribly until she joined McKinley and now she learnt it in a daily basis. She tried to feel her way towards the sink and failed miserably as she knocked onto what must have been the garbage bin. She felt a pair of hands hold onto her arms and gently push her forwards.

"Here's the sink."

Sadhiya's heart nearly stopped. A boy? What toilet did she enter? In her surprise she opened her eyes and yelped as more corn syrup went into her eyes. Bad move, Sadhiya. She scolded her own stupidity. She felt something soft on her eye lids, a towel?

"Don't worry, you're not in the wrong bathroom," The boy reassured. "I came into the girl's toilet because boys here generally despise me. I am gay, you know. So don't get worried."

Sadhiya wasn't reassured much but well, he hadn't pushed her head down the toilet and actually was helping her so maybe he wasn't so bad. She felt something cold and wet on her face and started panicking.

"Don't worry. It's just water on the towel, it will help remove some of the slushie."

Sadhiya smiled but still wasn't ready to completely trust the other.

After about 5 minutes, she was able to open her eyes without it stinging as much as it did before. She looked up at the boy and turned her face away. He was way too close for her liking. Realizing that she was uncomfortable, the boy moved back and smiled. Sadhiya looked back at him. His blonde hair was wet, Sadhiya noted, and his tee-shirt had a purple stain and even from the 4 foot distance, she could say that he smelled like grape.

"So you were slushied, too?" she asked sympathetically.

He nodded. "But I am used to it."

He moved towards the hand dryer and pulled his tee-shirt off. Sadhiya turned away, seriously, in front of girls?

The boy smiled and washed his tee-shirt in the last sink before putting it under the hand dryer to reduce the dampness.

"So my name is Oliver Anderson. What's yours?" he asked turning to face her. She looked into the mirror and saw his reflection and promptly put her head down again. She wasn't going to see half naked boys. No way. Not even if she gets paid.

"Sadhiya Ali."

Oliver smiled. She hadn't run out of the bathroom. So he guessed he could talk to her.

"I am a sophomore. What about you?"

"Same," she paused, "How come I've never met you?"

Oliver scrunched his nose trying to think up an answer. "Dunno," he said when he couldn't come up with any proper ones.

She smiled at him and pulled a tissue to wipe the marbled surface surrounding the sink before sitting on it.

"So I do AP Biology, English 2 honors, AP French, AP World History, AP Art history and AP Calculus, so what about you?" Oliver smiled at her cheerfully.

Sadhiya stared at the boy. Wow, a genius.

"English 2 honors, AP Spanish, Biology 3 honors, Psychology 2 honors , AP European history and Algebra honors 2. We share the same English class."She smiled.

Oliver smiled back. "Yeah, we should totally become friends and sit next to each other and I'll even introduce you to Michael. Michael's like really awesome. He is my bff, we are really close ever since we met in middle school. Dad didn't want me to come to McKinley because it doesn't have a clean anti-bullying record. His first choice was Dalton up in Westerville. My father is really cool, he bought me a BMW sports bike for passing my driving test yesterday. He is the coolest father in the entire planet. We are awfully close even though dad gets late to return home because he has to work in Columbus. He's a lawyer, a prosecutor to be exact and he's so good, no-excellent. We usually go to the ice-skating rink. I like to skate. It's a lot like dancing, nah?" Oliver paused to breath and grinned at Sadhiya.

She smiled. He talked a lot in one go that too very cheerfully. He is like oozing sweetness and happiness; a positive ball of energy.

"It is a lot like dancing, yeah."

"So do you sing? I sing. I really like to sing. Dad says I am a tenor but I can hit a g5 without a problem."

"What's a g5?"

"It's a pitch. I'll show you." Sadhiya's eyes widened as Oliver sang really high.

"Wow, that's quite a voice."

He smiled and felt the tee.

"It's dry," he remarked before wearing it. The sharp ringing of a bell alerted the two teens of the commencement of the school day. Sadhiya got off the marble top and took her bag from the floor where it had been lying ever since she came into the toilet. She had totally forgotten to pick it up. She dusted it and slung it over her shoulder. Oliver picked his Backpack and helmet before grinning at Sadhiya.

"Can I accompany you to whatever class you have?"

Sadhiya smiled back, "AP Spanish. Don't you have a class?"

"AP French. Mademoiselle Isabelle loves me so there won't be a problem. So let's go."

She nodded, "Of course."

Oliver walked out of the toilet beside Sadhiya.

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "we can stop by the lockers, right?"

Sadhiya eyed the helmet and grinned, "Unless you're planning on reading out the Les Fleurs du mal by Charles Baudelaire with that helmet on."

Oliver looked at her, utterly surprised. "You know that poem. It's so sad. Do you know Charles used to translate Edgar Allen Poe's work? That's awesome and-"

Sadhiya smiled as Oliver continued to speak. She had a feeling somewhere in her heart that they would make great friends. She just prayed it wasn't wrong.

* * *

**A/N- So this was a long chapter. It took me hours to type up. So do you like it so far?**

**If anyone does see a mistake when it comes to the school can you tell me? I've not learnt about the American school system as I myself am a Srilankan and did my Cambridge Advanced levels. All the information portrayed in the story is all done with the internet as my research tool. So do point out any mistakes, I've made. And thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully you will tune in to the next one. I agree this chapter is more on the serious side but the next one will be much more humourous. So do tune in. and once again thanks for reading.**

**Here are the liks to have an idea of how they look, once again stolen from google and all those people are not mine.**

**Oliver-** . ?fbid=546947795355140&set=a.546043392112247.1073741825.100001197748450&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F561901_546947795355140_12 23287240_ &size=314%2C400

**Jessica-** . ?fbid=546043518778901&set=a.546043392112247.1073741825.100001197748450&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn2%2F971585_546043518778901_60 6642399_ &size=960%2C641

**Sadhiya-** . ?fbid=546947808688472&set=a.546043392112247.1073741825.100001197748450&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F1184907_546947808688472_8 06137916_ &size=240%2C320

**Oh and reviews are very dear to me like my Sophie Kinsella books. They're awesome.**


	4. Bonjour! and ¡Hola

**A/N- I thank all my reviewers, followers and visitors for keeping up with the story so far. I'll do my very best to see the story until the end, however views had dropped, is something wrong with my writing style or the plot? If so, do tell me. On another note this chapter is going to be more humorous, or at least that's what I am trying to accomplish. So I cross my fingers and hope that it comes out well.**

**The English translations of the French and Spanish sentences can be found at the end of the chapter(in the last bit of the bottom author's note). Forgive me if the sentences aren't perfect, i don't know French or Spanish. My helping aid was google translate(But i did do a lot of cross-checking). Oh and be vary of swear words in the story. I don't condone using them but well, we are talking about teenagers and they love swearing.**

**Disclaimer- I own about 50+ books, a mobile and a couple of nick nacks but not glee **

Adam smiled as he walked to the German Honors 2 class. He had his hand looped around his girlfriend's waist and why should he not? Theresa was his. He saw Jessica coming towards him and offered her his best 'Nice to meet your ladyship' smile.

"Wipe that smile off, Dumbass. If Colgate saw that smile they'll cry!"

Adam stopped in his tracks and wiped off his smile with his palm. "Happy, Miss. Congeniality?"

"Why don't you shut up and give that crater in your face a filling? Jessica snapped.

Adam laughed and raised his left eyebrow. "You can't stand my handsome face."

Jessica snickered, "With a face like yours, I wish I was blind."

"Please, I could remove 90% of your 'beauty' with a tissue!" Adam spat back.

Jessica glared. "You're like STDs, nobody wants you, everyone hates you and it proves your parents should have used protection."

"Hey guys, stop it!" Theresa said loudly as she looked at her bickering best friend and boyfriend. "and Jessica, why are you yelling at him?" She asked.

Jessica scowled at Adam before replying angrily, "The meathead wants to sign up for glee club. Is he dumb? Jocks and Cheerleaders don't join glee. It's one of the rules."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing, "There is no dumb rule like that."

"I made it just now." Jessica said simply.

Theresa looked at Adam and then at Jessica. "I am going to join glee, too."

Jessica stared. "Seriously, is his stupidity contagious? Theresa move now."

Theresa sighed. "I wanted to join glee ever since I came here. But I didn't join then because they sucked. But now there is a chance for the club to actually go well. Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Hudson were in the club when they won nationals in 2012. So they would train the club well. Come on, please understand, Jess."

"You're insane. That club is where the losers are."

Adam saw the German teacher coming and pulled Theresa towards the classroom.

"We'll talk later, Theresa has German."

"And you have Spanish." Jessica said, "Better hurry up, dickhead. I'll catch you in class."

Adam nodded and accompanied Theresa to the classroom's entrance. As the stood out of the classroom, Adam smiled and bent to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back and smiled affectionately as he turned to leave.

"Hey Adam!" He looked back at her.

"Thanks." She said softly.

He came back and kissed her forehead before leaving. Making his way to class, he saw his twin entering AP French. He smiled and continued towards AP Spanish. He saw a blonde guy talking to a girl who had a shawl wrapped around her head; Probably a Muslim, then. He walked inside class and saw Jessica sitting in the last row. He went and slipped into the seat next to her. Eyeing the class, he could see that there were only 2 seats still free; One onto his right, and the other in between two guys who were probably badasses. They had tattoos on their arms and looked downright mean.

"Hey, you're not serious are you?" Jessica whispered

"About what?"

"Glee."

Adam looked at her. She was being serious. He smiled gently. "Yes. Dead serious."

"Excuse me."

Both the head cheerleader and the quarterback turned to see Sadhiya standing near the table.

"Can I take this seat?" She asked firmly without a hint of nervousness.

Adam smiled. "Of course."

Sadhiya sat on the chair and pulled a textbook from the bag which she started going through. Adam smiled at the girl before turning to face Jessica.

"Why don't you join?"

Jessica scoffed. "Like as if"

She pulled out her phone and surfed the web. Glee was for losers why should she join them?

Adam sighed and turned to face Sadhiya. She was studying with absolute concentration. What was she studying so intently? He leaned over to see the page.

Sadhiya felt the presence of someone just a couple of centimeters away and turned quite violently to see who it was. She nearly yelped as she saw the quarterback next to the spot where her ear would've previously been.

"Don't come so close." She muttered.

Adam stared at her, her behavior piqued his curiosity. "Why?"

Sadhiya looked at him with surprise. "In my religion a man shouldn't be too close to a woman who isn't a direct relative or his wife."

"Oh," Adam said before grinning, "Then would it be wrong if I do this?"

He poked her with his index finger. Sadhiya looked at him in disbelief, "Yes."

"Great." He poked her again.

Sadhiya glared, "Stop it" Poke

"I am serious!"

Poke.

"Come on!"

Poke.

"Are you nuts?"

Poke again.

She scowled at him and batted his hand away.

"Oh, playing dirty now, eh?" Adam raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What? Who's playing dirty?" Sadhiya looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

Adam poked her again.

"Stop that."

"No I won't. Not when you hit me." Adam said with a pout.

"Are you a child?" She asked, her eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Yes." Adam said with pride.

"You are unbelievable and- stop that." She added when he poked her again.

"No can do, Jasmine." Adam said with a wink and upturned lips.

Sadhiya glared at him before turning away to study. This guy is a jacka- idiot. She hadn't sworn before and was not going to start now.

Por lo tanto, es importante para hacer que alguien (She felt a poke) sabe el formato correcto (Another poke) de un informe ya que estos pueden(And another one) variar con el propósito (Again a poke) de dicho informe.

She turned and glared at Adam. Seriously, what is his age? Two?

"Stop it," Her voice had dropped a good couple of octaves.

"I won't" He said in firm determination.

She turned to her book and began counting from 10 backwards.

10

Poke

9,8

Poke

7,6,5

Poke

4,3

Poke. She breathed in deeply, better start with a larger number.

3578

Poke

3577

Poke

She closed her eyes and drew in more deep breaths. What an ass? Shit, she swore. Damn! Oh, come on!

* * *

Puck smiled flirtatiously at the guidance councilor as he made his way to the French class. He never learnt French, had never spoken it unless bonjour counts. So why was he taking French for the day? Probably Isabelle's suggestive plea to take the lesson in behalf of her as she had something to do and because he'd get paid 20 bucks per class which would be about $60 in total. Times are hard, he needs the extra cash.

He walked into class and smiled. Most of the students were seated however there were empty seats in the last row. The one on the right end corner had only one student seated while the table onto the left hand side had two students. Why can't they all just sit together? He looked at the boy sitting alone more closely. It was the kid with the very long front bangs from his Sex Ed class; the one who takes notes. He repressed laughter and greeted the class.

"Bonjour!"

The students looked at him, confused.

"Où est Mademoiselle Isabelle?"(1) A girl asked.

Puck smiled at her. He had to thank his lucky stars, that question wasn't that hard.

"Well, she won't be coming today. I'll be taking over the class."

"Savez-vous même français?"(2) A boy asked with a smug expression.

Puck looked at the teen. The boy said the word France, so he must be asking something about France, maybe about places but what does that have to do with the class or him? He had only seen France in maps, newspapers and those nice magazines they have in the dentist's office. French women are really good looking. But it still didn't seem right, the question must have been a tricky one and you know what, he's not going to answer it.

Puck looked away from the kid and asked, "So, how good are you in-" but was cut off by a nervous but never the less cheerful voice from the doorway.

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard, vraiment désolé. Je devais accompagner un ami à la classe d'espagnol et de soi-" The boy stopped talking and stared at Puck, "Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Puckerman? Est-ce que je me promène dans la classe Sex-Ed par erreur? Oh, S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Je vais partir tout de suite et si vite que vous ne saurais même pas que j'étais ici. Prenez soin et au revoir"(3). He smiled and very promptly left the class.

Puck stared. What was that about? The blonde had spoken so fast, he was having an aneurism trying to comprehend what he heard. He saw a boy in the front row stand up and move towards the door. Puck went and held the boy's shoulders.

"Michael, where are you going?"Puck asked, his voice laced with worry.

The teen looked at the wall on his right, "Oliver does French, he probably didn't realize that you were conducting French here. That's why he left. I have to call him back."

Puck looked at Michael as realization dawned upon him before leading the boy to his seat.

"Sit here. I'll go get the boy."

Puck turned to leave but found himself in no need to do so.

"Monsieur Figgins m'a vu dans le couloir et m'a dit que vous prenez français. C'est tellement cool. Mais je vais manquer Mademoiselle Isabelle. Je peux vous dire dès maintenant Monsieur Puckerman, je suis un bon élève et je vais obéir à tous vos ordres." The boy paused to take a breath before continuing again, "la plupart de mes enseignants disent que je suis un bon élève, c'est drôle parce que je ne fais pas beaucoup de travail. Ma danse contemporaine, Hip-hop, le tango, claquettes et cours de salsa prennent beaucoup de mon temps. j'aime vraiment danser. T'ai-je dit cela? Oh, je parle à nouveau non-sens. Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de quiten vers le bas un peu eventhough de bits qui est extrêmement difficile"(4). The blonde grinned before looking around the room to see an empty seat. He smiled and sat next to Mr. Long bangs in the last seat.

Puck sighed. He hadn't understood 99% of what the teen said and he spoke too fast. Puck pointed at the teen.

"What's your name?"

The blonde smiled and two dimples shown through, "Oliver."

"Great now everyone listen. You might be learning French but for now you're going to speak in English so no sui, bitte and Persil (5), ok? Good."

He smiled as he saw the kids look at him dumbstruck. He smirked. Those kids must have thought he didn't know any French and he showed them. It's not good to judge people. Even if the words were what he learnt from what the kid just said (Je sui or something like that, right?), what Isabelle called him when he insulted her pottery collection (how does something that sounds like bee even qualify as an insult?) and the last one was from a cooking show that Kurt forced him to watch.

"So today you all will write an essay on My Pet."

The students stared at him.

"Mr. Puckerman," Mr. Long hair said with a serious tone, "Why My pet?"

Puck smiled, "Because you can write a lot for a topic like why Singing is a good form of therapy but very little for a topic like, 'My pet'. So this topic would test you on how much and how well you can write a simple topic. See? " Puck smiled at the teen

"What's your name?"

"Andrew Hamilton."

Puck remembered that in Sex-Ed day before yesterday, a girl told him the boy's name and it sounded familiar and it still does but he still couldn't place it.

He glanced at the clock before facing the entire class, "You have thirty minutes to write the essay. You're time starts-"

"Hey Mr. Puckerman!"

Puck sighed. What could it be this time?

"I don't own pets," Oliver complained.

Puck looked at him with disbelief. What was his age?

"Well. Imagine you own pets."

The boy smiled and saluted Puck before asking, "How many ever I want?"

"How many ever you want. So if you want one pet write for 'My Pet' and any more than that 'My Pets'. Your time starts now." Puck breathed out heavily. The voices died down as the students began writing; finally.

**~^^ 20 minutes into Spanish class ^^~**

"Stop poking me!" Sadhiya hissed as Adam poked her shoulder again. Adam smiled. Why should he stop now? He was enjoying himself. There is something so therapeutic about annoying other people, especially the ones with a short fuse. He poked her again and Sadhiya batted his hand again.

Jessica sighed. Why did she sit here even though there were other empty seats available? She tried to tune out the constant "Stop that" and "Come on", before looking up at Mr. Hudson. It was weird having her Mom's friends teach Spanish and Sex Ed (Especially Sex Ed! It's too awkward to see puck holding long vegetables and talking about the importance of condoms and protection. It was ironic after all he was the one who said 'Go get some!' when she goes out with a Hottie).

"Jessica, dame un breve resumen de Don Quixote."

"Un loco cree que él es un caballero y sale en misiones, con un idiota en el remolque. que interfiere en las vidas de otras personas y es humillado y golpeado. Se lo merecía. De todos modos, él es enviado de vuelta a su pueblo en el que recupera su cordura y muere. Gracias a Dios"(6). She spoke in a mechanical tone. Who would blame her? She was bored.

Finn stared at her open-mouthed. He shook his head and surveyed the class. Seriously, what's up with this class? Some kids were concentrating but most of them looked bored and was one fidgeting?

He pointed to the muslim girl, "Tu nombre es Sadhiya, ¿verdad?" The girl nodded. He continued, "¿Por qué te mueves tanto? ¿Hay algún problema?" She shook her head.

He looked at her in disbelief. She was twitching like crazy and there is nothing wrong? He sighed and started reeling on about the greatness of the book and the message it carries through. Adam had stopped listening. It didn't matter though, after all if he didn't understand anything he could always ask Aunt Tana. But for now, he could focus on annoying Sadhiya. The way her eyebrows twitch and her teeth chew her bottom lip when he pokes her was endearing. He could see himself doing this a lot more in the future. _And at the end of the year when you fail Spanish, your mom would be simply delighted; So delighted in fact that she would ship you off to Tennessee to live with uncle Bernie. _A little voice said in the back of his mind.

He really, really didn't want to be imprisoned with uncle Bernie. Not that there was anything that wrong with his dad's cousin but well some things were a bit difficult. Like how Uncle Bernie would make him wake up at the crack of dawn to shovel horse poo and patch up the Chicken pen for the umpteenth time, all while recounting to Adam his youth. Which mostly revolved around how he won the heart of Aunt Caroline, His 'Never miss Sunday Mass Policy' even when his wife went into Labor on the said Sunday morning (Little Jesus was born in a car on the way to the hospital because daddy didn't want to miss Mass. Oh by the way Jesus is the kid's name. Uncle Bernie went to Brazil three months before the due date and as it's standard practice there, he named his baby boy, 'Jesus.' It could be worse if he had gone to Hong Kong; Devil Bernard doesn't sound that nice, does it?) And about how running a farm had helped him become a man. Dad has a different definition of becoming a man. His version revolves more around Moving out of the house, Getting a Job, Getting Married and having Kids while of course, Doing your job well, treating your wife like a queen and loving her with all your heart and being a great dad. Oh, he nearly forgot have 7 kids, spoil your oldest and visit Uncle Bernie and his farm, as least frequently as you can. Preferably once in a century but as that isn't possible, be realistic and go once in 5 years.

Sadhiya turned to see the quarterback, his eyes looked glazed over as he stared at her. God, he was creepy but well at least he wasn't poking. She smiled happily and turned away to read about Don Quixote's misadventures. But why had he looked at her like that? Was he even looking at her? She turned to her left and there he was still staring at her. No not at her, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing. She waved her hand in front of his face. No reaction, just what she expected.

What was he doing spacing out in the middle of Spanish, anyway? That too, AP Spanish! He is so unbelievable. If he didn't excel in this subject, he'd be doomed. After all, the book wasn't as easy as it looked. So his spacing out problem combined with average studying skills would spell disaster when the exams come around. He would fail. Then what?

He would not be around to tick me off during Spanish. She smiled at the thought. No more incessant poking and annoying nicknames (Seriously, Jasmine?). But that's not right. You shouldn't be happy when someone fails. After all they fail. They would go through a lot of humiliation and his parents, Oh god, his parents they would suffer so much because their son failed AP Spanish. She can't let that happen. Even if he was annoying and obnoxious she wouldn't let something so cruel happen to him or his parents, mostly his parents.

"Hey Adam!" She hissed. He didn't respond.

"Adam," She hissed again. Nothing, there was no reaction at all. What was up with him anyway?

She pinched him.

Adam yelped loudly, thus earning the attention of the entire class room. Finn looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

The boy smiled and nodded. After the teacher turned away, he poked Sadhiya.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

She glared at him. Why did he have to poke, again?

"You were spacing out." She whispered back.

He shrugged. "I do that all the time."

Sadhiya raised an eyebrow, "And you don't get an F?"

He smiled smugly and poked her, "I am a genius."

She felt like hitting her head on the table. Why did she even bother?

**~^^30 minutes into AP French^^~**

Oliver looked around the classroom, bored out of his mind. He had already written 4 essays. The first one was about his pet poodle and two Ragdoll cats, The second one about his pet stallion and lamb, the third one about his pet hamster and two chipmunks and the fourth one was about his pet phoenix. They do say you have to be imaginative, right?

He turned to look at the boy next to him who was writing with so much concentration. Oliver peeked at the essay. Wow, the handwriting was so neat. He could definitely say that the letters were of the same length. They were straight and very professional looking. No unwanted curves and joining between the letters, they were perfectly placed apart from each other, each letter had an individuality. He looked at his essay. His handwriting was cursive, all curvy and joined-Very cute. He smiled at his essay before looking at the other teen's essay. He didn't look for too long, only about 10 seconds. Looking at other people's essays in an assignment is just bad and he doesn't do bad things. Copying is bad, Drawing nasty things on other people's papers and books is bad (Cute drawings don't count), Stealing things is bad, taking Drugs is bad and killing someone is bad.

So what was the boy writing about anyway, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey you, what are you writing about?" Oliver asked curiously.

The boy didn't respond. Oliver looked at him closely. He had long bangs covering his eyes. How can he see?

"How can you see?" He asked softly.

Andrew didn't respond again. His hair was a shade of dark brown-the colour of chocolate. He had chocolate in his bag. He could eat it with Michael and Sadhiya during lunch and maybe he could give some to Andrew, too. Yes, he could definitely give some to Andrew. But would Andrew like Chocolate?

"Do you like Chocolate?"

Once again, no reply. Oliver smiled at Andrew. He must be shy. When people were shy, they were really cute. And he liked cute things. He really liked chicks. They were yellow and furry and so small. They were nice to snuggle with. His grandpa had taken him to a farm when he was ten, It was owned by Mr. Benjamin called Bernie for short. He liked shortening names and making them sound cuter. Michael is Mikey, Sadhiya will be Sadhi and Andrew will be Andy or Drew.

"Shall I call you Andy or Drew?" Oliver asked gently.

"Neither." Finally a response, albeit not the one he wanted but he still got something out of the teen.

"Why?" Oliver asked innocently. His green eyes had grown large; he really did look like a child.

There was no response. Oliver sighed.

"Andy," he started hesitantly, "What did you right about?"

The teen's lips twitched. "Don't call me Andy. It's Andrew."

"So what did you write about?" Oliver asked good-naturedly.

"It's none of your business."

"Why?" Oliver had always been someone who would not easily give up. It was one of his admirable and sometimes annoying qualities and right now to Andrew it was annoying; very, very annoying. No one had ever attempted to converse with him before. Why should they? He didn't desire company and always managed to give out unwelcome vibes if anyone even so much as said hello. His mother called him an introvert. He called it 'Not wanting to waste precious time doing useless things with hopeless people.' It wasn't his fault. It was theirs. It was their fault they weren't interesting.

But now, the guy next to him just can't keep to himself, always asking questions. It was annoying. So he did what he did best-ignore.

The blonde pouted as Andrew refused to reply. He was bored and being a social butterfly, he desired company just as much as oxygen. It was his lifeline. So now what? He could try writing another essay but Mr. Puckerman would go crazy trying to mark the essay after all there is already four. He pulled out his notebook and began doodling.

After five minutes, he stopped. He had drawn an elaborate drawing of a 17th century woman with the hooped dress and all. He sighed, he was still bored. He turned to look at Andrew who had finished writing.

"Andy, what do you do when you get bored? I usually talk but you're not responding so I don't know what to do. I tried drawing but I am done and now, I am bored again. So what do you suggest?"

Andrew closed his eyes. Seriously, the guy just can't shut up. What would make him stop talking? Being rude might help.

"Why don't you leave me alone. You are annoying." Andrew hissed.

Oliver's eyes widened. He responded, finally.

"You replied. It's good to reply to people. Grandpa says it's not good to not reply to people as it makes them feel unwelcome. So it is very rude. Grandpa and Grandma live in Westerville. Mom was from Louisiana. Granddad and Nana live in Richland County. They have large fields filled with berries, Corn and they have Pumpkin Patches, too. It's so cool. I haven't gone there in ages though. I miss Granddad and Nana. Nana always makes the best berry trifle. What about you? Do you like berry trifle?"

Andrew turned to look at Oliver. His eyes were bright and looking at him expectantly. Just like a child. He groaned. The chatterbox wasn't going to leave him in peace. It was too early to deal with a teen who was on a sugar high.

"Yes."

Oliver smiled at him. "I have Nana's recipe for the trifle. I've only made it a few times but today will be an exception. I'll go home and make one and bring you a piece tomorrow. It's not as delicious as it is when Nana makes it but I think it's at the least, kind of okay." Oliver picked up his notebook and began writing down ingredients.

"If I can buy the items on my way home, then I can start making it at about four thirty. I have classes at 6 but well, I don't think it will take too long." Oliver paused.

Andrew turned to his note pad. Thank god, the boy stopped talking. Maybe now he could focus on some of his calculus equations.

"Did I say that I take dance classes? I do-"

"Tango, Contemporary dance, Salsa, Hip-Hop and tap-dance. So yes after all you told the entire class." Andrew cut him off.

Oliver smiled in glee. "You remembered. I am so happy. You actually were concentrating in whatever I said ever since the beginning of class."

Andrew held his forehead. Why did he respond? He was such an idiot. Now the 2 year old thinks he actually listened to whatever that came out of his mouth so even if he ignores, the teen wouldn't stop talking because he, Andrew Hamilton just said something that roughly translates to-'I listen to what you say'. He was so doomed.

"So Andy, can we be friends?"

Andrew looked up to stare at the blonde. Was he ditzy? Does it even look like he wants to talk to him, Let alone be friends?

"No." he said curtly.

Oliver looked at him slightly hurt.

"Why?"

Andrew chose to ignore him again.

Oliver looked at his watch. Class was nearly over but he didn't want to leave. Andrew must feel so lonely, being by himself without anyone to talk to. Even if his introverted and kind of rude personality was the reason why everyone avoided him in the first place, it still didn't seem right. Everyone needs friends or at least someone who would talk to you and listen to you; someone who will care. Oliver looked at Andrew; the latter was scribbling something down on his notebook. The blonde smiled. He will be that person.

The bell rang bringing the class to an end. Puck looked at the students and began collecting the papers. He saw the blonde come holding not one but a small pile of papers. He sighed. What was he up to this time?

"Mr. Puckerman, I couldn't decide on what to write because I had so many ideas therefore I wrote four essays. I hope you don't mind marking them. Have a great day." The boy handed over the papers and went over to hold Michael's hand.

Four essays? Puck felt like hitting himself. What was he to do with four essays when as it is he can't read even one.

"Mr. Puckerman, here's my essay." Andrew handed over the essay and walked out of the classroom. Oliver rushed over to the brunette and grinned.

"This is Michael, Andy." He said loudly.

Andrew winced and turned to look at who the boy was introducing him to. A boy stood next to the blonde. He had chestnut brown hair and couldn't possibly be more than 5 '8' in height. But why was he wearing sunglasses in the morning, that too in school. It could only mean two things. Either he was having a hangover or-.

"You can't see, right?"

Oliver looked at him angrily. How dare Andy ask something like that? That too, to Michael of all people, doesn't he have any manners?

"Why did you-"

"Yes. I can't see." Michael interjected, cutting Oliver off. His best friend has a tendency to get defensive when someone points out his disability but well, Michael had lived with it for sixteen years so it didn't matter.

"Sorry," Andrew apologized before turning to leave.

"It's okay." Michael smiled. However the smile wasn't honest. And the tone conveyed the real emotion- regret.

Andrew stopped and turned around. "It's okay being blind you know. At least you don't have to see the cruel side of humanity," After saying that he left.

Oliver looked at Andrew's retreating form. He couldn't understand the other teen and now he really wanted to. What goes on in his head? He was stoic, rude, unfriendly and then surprisingly a tad bit sympathetic. Oliver smiled, Andrew Hamilton is a mystery. He looked at Michael and pulled him forwards.

"We have English now. Oh!" Oliver said loudly as he remembered something very important. "There is someone I want you to meet."

**A/N- Okay so 5000 words, that's big. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter and here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Next on glee: the new generation-**

_Puck stared at the sign-up sheet. He couldn't believe his eyes. No way._

"_Dude." He called out to Finn who came over, carrying the work sheets._

_The latter really hoped nothing was wrong. He could imagine thousands of worst case scenarios. Did someone scribble foul words on the sign-up sheets? Did the one girl who signed up, cut her name off? He prepared himself mentally. He couldn't afford to lose hope when he sees the paper. He just can't. Mr. Schuster never lost hope and even he himself didn't lose hope after losing the sectionals in 2013. Even without a club room they still had managed to be together._

_What is the worst that can possibly happen? No members which means the end of the club._

_He stood beside puck. And he knew it was childish but he couldn't help it; he closed his eyes as tightly as possible. He didn't want to see it. The fate of his hopes, dreams and more than anything else his happiness, depended on a piece of paper._

_The cheerleading coach's words came back to haunt him, "There is no club without members. And that's sad because it means there is no glee. After all who would join a club that just plain sucks." The words had been said with enough venom to take down an army of Spartans and Finn wasn't anything compared to a Spartan let alone an army of them. He was scared; very, very scared._

"_Dude come on, open your eyes. Don't let that bitch's words get to you."_

_Finn heard puck's voice. And boy was his best friend right; she was a bitch and who could believe that she was once in glee club._

"_Come on see it, at least for her."_

_The 'her' wasn't the coach. It was someone else, someone who meant the world to him and wouldn't she be disappointed when she gets to know he was so cowardly that he couldn't even bring himself to look at a piece of paper? He could imagine her brown eyes looking at him with disappointment and embarrassment. _

_No, he can't do that to her. He will make her and the rest of his glee club proud. He will take this club to nationals and shove it up that sadistic bitch's face._

_He opened his eyes and stared. He felt his hands losing grip and the worksheets fell littering the floor but Finn still stared. No amount of preparation and morale boosts could have ever made him ready for what was on that small A4 sized paper._

**Hope you enjoyed the sneak peak. Do tell me about any improvements or just tell me something, at least to know that you are fine with the story. After all, reviews to a writer are worth more than all the clothes Rebecca bought in the shopaholic series. Trust me.**

1 Where is Miss. Isabelle?

2 Do you even know French?

3 I am so sorry for being late, like really sorry. I had to accompany a friend to the Spanish class and so- What are you doing here Mister Puckerman? Did I walk into the Sex-Ed class by mistake? Oh, please forgive me. I will leave right now and so fast you would not even know I was here. Take care and good bye.

4 Mister Figgins saw me in the corridor and told me that you are taking French. That is so cool. But I will miss Miss. Isabelle. I can tell you right now Mister Puckerman, I am a good student and I will obey your every command. Most of my teachers say I am a good student, It's funny because I don't do much work. My Contemporary dance, Hip-hop, Tango, tap-dance and Salsa classes take a lot of my time. I really like to dance. Did I tell you that? Oh, I am talking nonsense again. I am sorry I will try to quieten down a little bit even though that is extremely difficult.

5 Following, Dic$ and Parsley. (Wow puck… nice)

6 A fool thinks he is a gentleman and goes on missions with an idiot in tow. Interfering in the lives of other people and is humiliated and beaten. He deserved it. Anyway, he is sent back to his village where he regains his sanity and dies. Thank God.


	5. Of Berries and Kitties

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the long delay! I hope I make up for it with this very long chapter. More than 7000 words, wow! Okay so I hope you have the patience this is the last chapter before glee club officially begins, Next chapter is... (I'll tell you in the end, look forward to the preview). **

**So Dazaruz and Alex. B. Goode Thanks for reviewing every chapter. Seeing your reviews make me want to continue writing and never give up! It also makes me happy and all the more gleeful. So thanks! and to my lovely Beta-Reader Fizzy Starburst, Thank you so much! She will be beta-ing this story though this chapter hasn't been beta-read yet, So enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Michael could name more than 100 qualities that he finds remarkable in his friend Oliver. But there was always one that he never could determine whether to be said as simply remarkable or dead hazardous. And that quality was Oliver's tendency to be extremely socializing and make friends (the latter is what Oliver believes he does though Michael would beg to differ. There were more people left spell-bounded by his endless chatter because of the inability to comprehend what he was saying than amazed by his openness).

But now standing in front of someone he has never seen before, and never will be able to see. He was, for the first time in his life, nervous. He had heard about Sadhiya Ali, and none of it was good. She apparently came here with her family because they were running away from law in India. Her dad's a murderer and her brother has stints with Juvie and the girl apparently knows how to use a gun. It's true that most of what he heard were rumors, unfair ones at that but never the less, he was nervous. Many people don't take a shine to gay kids and Oliver is gay and Michael can pack a punch. Jack taught him. So he was really nervous because to this day, he hadn't hit a girl and god, he didn't want to start now. So for at least her sake, he hoped the girl wouldn't say anything that offends Ollie because his dad really hates meeting Mr. Figgins. The principal gives dad wrinkles and Kurt Hummel doesn't like wrinkles.

"Hey Sadhi, how was class?" Oliver asked.

Sadhiya smiled, "It was okay."

Oliver smiled back at her and pointed to Michael. "He is my best friend Michael. "

Sadhiya looked at the brown-haired teen. He looked fine. As in he wasn't snarling at her or itching to slushy her. But why was he twiddling his fingers so much?

"Hello, I am Sadhiya Ali."

Michael didn't know what to do. So far she sounded harmless but well that's how all of the bullies sound before they give you a wedgie. It's better to be cautious.

"Hello, I am Michael. Michael Hummel."

Oliver smiled at the two of them. They were getting along well. Wonderful.

He saw a poster behind Sadhiya and went over to look at it. Join Glee club, it said. Oliver's green eyes scanned the poster before seeing something he really liked. "Come here, Mikey!"

Michael tried to identify where the voice came from. It was certainly not from anywhere on his right which was where Oliver stood or had stood.

Sadhiya looked at the teen who was confused. He was wearing sunglasses in school and couldn't directly walk to Oliver even though Oliver was just behind her. She put two and two together and felt like punching herself. He cannot see.

Sadhiya reached out her hand to clasp his shoulder before directing him to the blonde.

The said blonde turned around to see Sadhiya bringing Michael towards him and winced. He had forgotten to bring Michael. Michael on the other hand didn't know who was holding him and had the feeling that he was heading towards trouble or as McKinley likes to call it- the dumpster. He had never been thrown into one but he had the feeling that today that will be re-written.

"Thanks, Sadhi."

Michael stopped moving and Oliver thanked Sadhiya. Michael didn't know what to think of Sadhiya, she had helped him. Maybe she wasn't that bad but well he was still going to be careful.

Sadhiya let go as Oliver held Michael's hand and took him to look at the poster.

"Your dad is giving away free shoes to members of the glee club. That is so cool. Your dad's really nice, Mikey. I remember he bought me a grape Popsicle when mine fell. I really like your daddy. Sometimes I wish my daddy and your daddy will go on a date and get hitched. Then we will be brothers and Sadhi you will be invited to the wedding," Oliver grinned at her before falling silent.

Michael too was lost in thought. His dad had been part of the glee club and when he spoke about the club he would always smile. They were his family that is what he had said to Michael many times. Michael wanted that, too. To be part of a group that will accept him and see him as one of them. But so far no clubs wanted him and glee club, they didn't sound that nice. But that didn't matter, Michael didn't have big dreams. He didn't want to win nationals or anything like that; all he wanted were more friends, a family of sorts in school. Joining wouldn't be a problem, he knew Uncle Puck and Uncle Finn would accept him without another thought but will the club accept him?

"I want to join glee club."

Michael turned to face Oliver, "What?"

Oliver grinned and his dimples became visible. He was bouncing up and down with the overwhelming excitement. "I always wanted to join glee club. Daddy was a part of it when he was younger and he always speaks of it fondly. That was where he met the love of his life, and it wasn't my mom."

Sadhiya stared. "Wait a minute. You have a mom and you want your dad to go on a date with Michael's dad?"

Michael shook his head and said in a low voice, "It's a long story and it makes him upset."

Sadhiya looked at the blonde who was about to reply. "I don't need to know but when the time comes, you can tell me."

Oliver smiled at her before holding her hand as well.

"Let's go sign up."

Sadhiya smiled back at him, "For what?"

"Glee club."

As the trio made their way to the sign-up sheet, none of them noticed a girl looking at them or more specifically one of them. Her blonde hair had hot-pink highlights. She pushed a strand of hair away from her face before she followed them. She ran a hand on her black skirt, trying to wipe away any creases and she adjusted her black denim tee as she tried to keep a distance between them. There is no use getting caught by them. She saw the three stop before the notice board and bicker about something. She looked at the one who she found attractive, the one who was utterly mesmerizing, the way he talked, the way he has a habit of scrunching up his nose when he is confused. He was so adorable and cute. She smiled slightly dazed.

The trio had their own problems to face.

"Come on, Sadhiya. Why can't you join?"

"I don't want to."

"But why?" Oliver whined.

"I just don't want to, Oliver."

Oliver pouted and made his eyes grow large and batted his blonde eyelashes to get the maximum effect of the puppy dog face. He looked at Sadhiya pleadingly and tried to resist smiling when he saw her resolve falter.

"Stop looking like that!" Sadhiya said with raise eyebrows.

"I can't help it. You're not joining and I am very depressed."

Sadhiya rolled her eyes when he wiped a fake tear off.

"You know what, okay. I'll join."

Oliver grinned. He could sing duets with Sadhi, teach her how to dance and become really good friends with her. He can imagine the two of them sitting on a bench overlooking the football pitch, talking really happily whilst in the background the beautiful tune of lean on me played on. It was beautiful.

"But on one condition."

He could take her out shopping and they could eat sundaes and maybe-wait-what did she just say?

"What?" Oliver squeaked in the most unmanly way possible.

Sadhiya sighed, "I'll only join if the glee club doesn't have enough members."

Olive stared at her, his mouth gaping open.

"But Sadhi!" he protested.

Sadhiya looked at him with an air of indifference, "That is the deal. Either you are in or out."

Oliver frowned before finally saying with a lot of hesitance, "Okay."

Michael shook his head, he really couldn't understand these two. If he was Sadhiya, he wouldn't have made that deal. She has to definitely join. It's glee club not the cheerios. When had the club ever had enough members in the first shot?

Oliver signed his name and directed Michael towards the sign-up sheet. After Michael signed his name in the third line, they walked away towards the classroom for English.

Once again they didn't notice the girl hiding behind the lockers. Once she noticed them leave, she walked towards the notice board to find what he had signed his name onto. Her eyes scanned the endless notices, stopping once in a way to look at some which were weird. One pink notice held the verdict, "The majority of you have an IQ of 100, if you are the minority who have IQs above 110 then join the science club. If you have anything lower than 90, the locker room is towards your right." The girl inwardly snickered; the nerds were pretty awesome. After a couple of seconds she found what she was looking for. 'Glee club Sign-up sheet'. She saw his name written in green. He was really handsome and his handwriting was just as beautiful. She smiled as she signed her name underneath his.

All these days she didn't have the guts to speak to him, but now she's got a chance. She will do it, no matter what. She smiled as she turned around and then she felt something cold hit her face and soak her shirt. It felt like diving head first into an iceberg. She licked her lips, A grape flavoured iceberg.

"So long Freak!"

She gritted her teeth and walked towards the girl's toilet, One day she will kick Lee in the nads and that is a promise.

"Finn Hudson!" Finn looked up from a newspaper he was reading to be greeted by the sight of the cheerleading coach. Well his luck was going downhill rapidly this week.

Kitty looked at him with loathing and her lips had formed a snarl. Finn did the right thing and gulped.

"Nice to meet you Douchebag. It's been so long since we've talked."

"Hey Kitty."

"Look I am a very busy person, my schedule has more work than what you and Puck'A'Whore would have together combined."

"And I mean work." She added almost as an afterthought.

"I was sitting today in my office thinking about the glee club, to be more specific about you two taking over the club."She smiled at him and Finn felt a cold shiver, her eyes looked like ice, frozen empty of any feeling but hate.

"Leave the club. Go to Figgins and tell that it's a mistake and you do not wish to do it."

"Why should I?" Finn asked.

"Your pitiful excuse at being another Mr. Schuester is just plain laughable."She paused to examine her nail before bending down to face Finn in the face.

"Get rid of the club if not -"

Finn couldn't take her nonsense anymore, "If not what?" he spat back.

"The glee club will go down in flames and I'll personally make sure of it."

How dare she say that? Finn's eyebrows squeezed together to form a crease. He looked up at the blonde coach. "My glee club will not go down in flames, we will win!" he declared.

Kitty laughed. Finn's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Why was she laughing?

She suddenly stopped before smiling sardonically. Her voice dropped down so much that it was barely a whisper, "There is no club without members." She asserted before moving to whisper into his ear, "And that's sad because it means there is no glee. After all who would join a club that just plain sucks."

Finn's eyes widened.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Kitty turned and smirked as she saw Puck.

"Nothing much." She moved towards the door and opened it. But before she left she turned just once to look at Finn. Her pink glossed lips mouthed a final goodbye, "Remember."

Which really wasn't a goodbye.

Finn was worried for the entirety of the day. Kitty had a point. Many people don't join glee club. That is a fact. Even he himself had only joined when Will slipped marijuana into his backpack which really wasn't that ethical.

Next day, during breakfast even Tony noticed that something was up, which was saying something because tony had a tendency to not notice anything that was below catastrophic. So when Tony asked What's wrong the next day, Finn didn't know whether to be happy that his only child noticed that he was upset or be more depressed because his aura must have been absolutely horrific for Tony to notice at all.

"It's nothing." Finn replied despondently.

Tony shrugged and continued to bathe his toast with peanut butter. "Okay then."

Finn looked at the boy, perplexed. Couldn't his son earn basic mannerisms such as probing when someone says nothing dejectedly? After all Tony being the son of none other than Rachel Berry, he expected something better than this.

"It's not nothing."

Tony bit into his toast and looked at his dad with indifference.

"I-" Finn stopped. He didn't know what to say. I am worried because a woman about half my height told me that she wants to bring my club down didn't sound that miserable, it actually sounded kind of funny but then it was Kitty and well Tony might be afraid of the coach, too. So why not tell him, the boy might understand.

"Kitty told me that my club won't get enough members. I am worried." Finn looked up from his plate of poptart and jam, hoping the boy won't judge.

Tony eyed him with the 'you are crazy' look that didn't do anything to calm Finn's nerves. "You talk to cats."

Finn stared. "No Tony not kitty the cat population. Kitty Wilde." He sipped his coffee.

Tony frowned before shrugging again, "Does Mom know you're meeting strippers?"

Finn choked. What? Where did that come from?

Tony looked at his father's expression and chose to explain his well thought out deduction, "It sounded like a stripper, dad."

Finn gulped down some water before furrowing his eyes at the teen, "Really Tony, Really? You don't know the name of the cheerleading coach, you know the cheerios coach." He added when the boy looked at him blankly.

The teen looked taken aback, "There is a cheerleading coach."

"Dude, no offense but what rock have you been living under?"

Tony looked surprised as Puck came in and took a bite of a poptart.

"Why are you here?"

Puck grinned as he sat and poured himself some orange juice. "I spent the night here. The guest room was dirty so I slept in your dad's room."

Tony eyed the adults suspiciously before asking Finn, "So does Mom know you're gay?"

Finn choked again and puck laughed. "Dude, I didn't know you liked guys."

Tony added, "And you're sleeping with Puckerman."

Puck stared. What the hell?

"I am straight. Not even incidentally homosexual. I like women, as in I like t-"

"Don't even continue!" Finn admonished Puck before chastising Tony.

"I am not visiting Strip clubs and I am not gay. So don't go around telling your mom anything."

"And also join Glee Club." Finn commanded. Tony looked at him quizzically before grinning, "Not even if you pay me."

The teen stood up and started clearing the table. Finn sighed as he stood up. It would be nice to have a child who would actually support his dad's cause without injuring him while giving a haircut or laugh at him. He traced a finger on his cast. Rachel will kill him.

Rachel. Rachel said something to him yesterday when he called her. Something important. He scratched his hair trying to remember it and finally gave up. He better call her up tonight.

A sharp nab at his ribs stun him out of his reverie. Finn gestured what?

"So he isn't joining, is he?"

Finn looked at his son who was putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher and shook his head.

* * *

It took another hour for the trio to get to school. Tony got out of the pickup and headed towards the not so welcoming doors of McKinley. His lips in a line but then all of a sudden, he broke out in a smile. In front of him, not too many meters away was his lady love. Theresa Jarvis, The vice-captain of the cheerios. He stood mesmerized. Her hair was in a half up-do and some flowed down her shoulders in curls. Tony looked at the cheerleader and was wondering whether he should go talk to her but before he could do anything, he saw Adam Hamilton come towards her and slip an arm around her waist. Tony glared daggers. One might say it's unfair for Tony to look at Adam like that and you might be right. Theresa is after all dating the latter but try saying that to Tony's face and he would hack into your PC and no one wants that.

Tony spotted his cousin talking to that blonde who sounded like something he ate a lot, a pizza topping. Cheesa? No. Pepper? It didn't sound like that. It was something starting with O. Was it Oregano?

Tony walked towards them but stopped in his tracks when he saw the blonde getting slushied. He noticed that Michael too had gotten splashed.

Tony gulped. He could greet them later. He walked towards Chemistry honors with his eyes looking down at the marbled floor.

Adam turned his face to his left to see who had gotten slushied. He inwardly grimaced when he saw the blonde drenched in red slush. He felt bad for the boy but right now, he couldn't defy unspoken school rules and defend the kid. After all, he didn't even know the teen. He could feel Theresa stiffen and faced his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

The brunette nodded as she heard the bell ring. She smiled at Adam and kissed his cheek.

"Will you accompany me to go somewhere? It won't take long." She whispered.

Adam eyed her curiously. His eyebrows rose in question but at the shake of her index finger from left to right, he fell silent. He glanced at Jessica who was digging for something in her bag. She took something out and handed it to Adam.

"Here you go. I got this especially for you."

Adam stared at the book. He took it and breathed in deeply as he saw the title. Trying to stifle back laughter, he thanked her and took Theresa by the hand towards the notice board. The book 'Decision-making for dummies' safely tucked underneath his arm.

* * *

Puck smiled as he walked towards AP French. He had to thank Kurt for marking those essays. At first, Puck thought of giving it to Kurt to mark over the weekend but then at the thought of having his credentials in teaching French being questioned by the students, he had chosen to give it to him yesterday after school. Kurt had asked him whether he was Puck's assistant but well after a lot of prodding and sweet-talking the brunette had agreed. Probably to shut Puck up, but Puck wasn't one to complain.

He walked into class and smiled as he sat down. The freshmen who were scared of him were easy to teach, they didn't even make a peep. But during the third period puck became weary. The next period will be AP French and he really didn't like that class. The students seemed to know that his knowledge of French was very limited like that of a Spanish Caterpillar.

As the bell rang bringing third period to an end, Puck was nervous as hell. He really hoped that none of them questioned the marking of their papers. If they did, he was screwed.

As the AP students took to their seats, Puck noticed that Oliver was missing. He had scored a 98 on the paper. Kurt had read all four papers and had been amused. He had remarked that they were written very well. He had also said something like individually scoring them and dividing the score by four. The boy had gotten a hundred for the one about the hamsters. So Puck could say that Kurt had marked with impartiality. A hundred had been the final score for the Hamilton kid. Apparently there had been no errors what so ever. Kurt had read the essay thrice to be sure of it.

Andrew was sitting silently in the back. And like usual, no one sat next to him. After about 5 minutes, Puck started the class.

"So here are your essays. I marked them yesterday. Distribute it amongst yourselves."

The students looked at him in awe. They hadn't expected their essays to be marked. Maybe Mr. Puckerman knew French after all. Which meant the Bitte wasn't unintentional. Well he must be the kind of teacher who treats his students like his friends. That is really nice.

The above thoughts were what graced the minds of majority of the class. Andrew was the only exception. He was definitely sure that the teacher didn't know an ounce of French and he had resorted to some illegal means to have their papers marked but right now he couldn't possibly waste his time trying to think of whatever it was. He has to concentrate. He glanced at the essay. A hundred. He expected nothing less.

Puck smiled at the class with smugness. He would have surely impressed them.

"Most of your performance was really good and Andrew, you did brilliantly. He scored a hundred."

The last sentence was directed at the class who didn't look that impressed. It must be a daily occurrence then.

"Anyway, today too you all are going to be writing an essay. The topic for today is 'My Dream' and for anyone who wants to write about multiple dreams you can write for 'My Dreams'. All of you got that?" Seeing them nod, Puck grinned and continued, "Best of Luck. Your time starts now."

All the students began writing. The only sounds Puck could hear were of the pen and occasional rustle of paper. He noticed a couple of empty seats, Michael and Oliver hadn't come yet. What could be taking them so long?

About 5 minutes later, Puck heard the door open. The two missing teens stood by the door and puck could swear that he smelt raspberry wafting from that direction.

"Why are the two of you late?"

Michael muttered something incoherent. Oliver on the other hand was fidgeting but never the less remained silent. A wonder for him, Puck noted.

"Look, if the two of you cannot give me a valid reason, I will send you to Principal Figgins. And I am not kidding."

Puck was kidding. Like as if these two could have been up to something bad. Michael had put drinking limits on his dad, and so Kurt has been sober for god knows how long. And Oliver, he didn't look like he could even hurt a fly though a fly could possibly hurt him. But regardless Puck wanted to know why they were late, it was his duty as a teacher to know, not that he ever took his duties seriously.

"Mr. Puckerman," Michael began, "We were slushied just before the bell rang."

The teacher grimaced; He didn't need any more explanation. He simply told them to go to their seats after handing them their essays.

Oliver slipped into the seat next to Andrew and offered a smile at the stoic teen. The latter didn't even look at him.

"So you two," Puck pointed at Michael and Oliver, "The topic is My Dream," and before Oliver could say anything he added, "Or My Dreams if you have more than one."

The boy looked at him with a large grin before beginning to write on an empty sheet of paper.

Puck looked once over the class before sitting down and picking up the latest edition of GQ he had snuck into class. Oh! Jenna Stevens looks absolutely smoking in that low cut red dress!

The class was relatively silent if you omit the once in awhile dropping of the pencil or the swoosh of a well-aimed paper ball aimed to smack Puck's nose, but being The Puckerman, he dodged the balls with relative ease. He continued to read the magazine only looking at the class sometimes to make sure the little _angels _didn't cheat.

In one of those times, Puck's eyes swept over Oliver. Like as if someone had alerted him to Puck's gaze, the boy looked up, he offered a wide smile before getting back to writing his essay. But Puck hadn't missed it. He was sure, absolutely sure that the blonde's smile hadn't reached his eyes and worse, his eyes held moisture that wasn't there before.

When class ended, most of the students handed their essays to Puck while some held onto it, not sure whether to allow someone to know an intimate part of them-their dreams. But never the less after the students left, Puck had all twenty-three essays in his hand. And as he looked at the one that had been given to him last, all Puck regretted at that moment was of not knowing French.

_Oliver Anderson_, was neatly written on the top left of the paper.

Later that day, during the last period which was one of the only periods that neither Puck nor Finn had a class to teach, the two new Glee club directors walked towards the notice board.

The time had come.

Puck glanced at Finn who was carrying a pile of papers. The Spanish teacher had given a test to the freshmen. He didn't know whether to be happy that all of them had taken part with enthusiasm or be filled with dread because the first few papers he had marked were very, very impressive. He had never seen students who could mix ¿Cómo está usted?i with ¿Cómo es burrito de tu abuela?ii before. And no he wasn't making that up.

"Finn we will have to check the sign-up sheet. You do know that, right?"

Finn hoped he didn't. It was scary. The future of something that was dear to him was on that paper. How ironic is this? The fate of more than fifty years of hard work and dedication, of love and friendships, of hope and happiness lied on a single A4 sized paper.

Puck walked towards the board, his heart beating at a pace that could battle the pace at which Rachel 'Barbara' Berry bragged about herself during the old days. At the sight of the paper, his breath hitched.

He stared at the sign-up sheet. He couldn't believe his eyes. No way.

"Dude." He called out to Finn who came over, carrying all the work sheets.

The latter really hoped nothing was wrong. He could imagine thousands of worst case scenarios. Did someone scribble foul words on the sign-up sheets? Did the one girl who signed up, cut her name off? He prepared himself mentally. He couldn't afford to lose hope when he sees the paper. He just can't. Mr. Schuster never lost hope and even he himself didn't lose hope after losing the sectionals in 2013. Even without a club room they still had managed to be together.

What is the worst that can possibly happen? No members which means the end of the club.

He stood beside puck. And he knew it was childish but he couldn't help it; he closed his eyes as tightly as possible. He didn't want to see it. The paper held too much on its papery shoulders and if it didn't have something good, Finn will be depressed.

The cheerleading coach's words came back to haunt him, "There is no club without members. And that's sad because it means there is no glee. After all who would join a club that just plain sucks." The words had been said with enough venom to take down an army of Spartans and Finn wasn't anything compared to a Spartan let alone an army of them. He was scared; very, very scared.

"Dude come on, open your eyes. Don't let that bitch's words get to you."

Finn heard puck's voice. And boy was his best friend right; she was a bitch and who could believe that she was once in glee club.

"Come on see it, at least for her."

The 'her' wasn't the coach. It was someone else, someone who meant the world to him and wouldn't she be disappointed when she gets to know he was so cowardly that he couldn't even bring himself to look at a piece of paper? He could imagine her brown eyes looking at him with disappointment and embarrassment.

No, he can't do that to her, not to Rachel. He will make her and the rest of his glee club proud. He will take this club to nationals and shove it up that sadistic Kitty bitch's face.

He opened his eyes and stared. He felt his hands losing grip and the worksheets fell littering the floor but Finn still stared. No amount of preparation and morale boosts could have ever made him ready for what was on that small A4 sized paper.

* * *

After the final period had ended, Oliver packed his bag and stood up to leave. He stopped when he noticed a small plastic container. He forgot. Damn.

Oliver picked up the container and ran out of his class, avoiding the majority of jocks and picking up his pace when he saw cheerleaders, the lithe blonde ran down corridors to find the person he was looking for. He stopped at the sight of the football quarterback.

"Hey Adam! Do you know where Andy is?"

Adam looked at the boy who he was quite certain was the one who had been slushied in the morning by the hockey players.

Adam's nose scrunched up, "Who is Andy?"

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes that spoke 'how do you not know?'

"Andrew."

Adam's eyebrows rose by two centimeters, "Andrew?"

Oliver sighed. Is the guy not getting it?

"Yes. Andrew. Andrew Hamilton."

Adam looked amused, "You call the sourpuss, Andy?"

"Yes. And he is not a sourpuss!" Oliver defended. His usual copious amount of patience was running thin. He had to find Andrew before he left.

"Can you please tell me where he is?"

Adam looked at Oliver, still very much amused.

"He is probably in the parking lot. He parks his SUV in the front and it is a black Acura. You can't miss it."

Adam smiled at the blonde who thanked him and ran off to find his knight in a black SUV.

As he raced down the parking lot he tripped over his shoe lace. Holding the container as steadily as one possibly could while obeying the laws of gravity, Oliver fell hard. He lifted himself up and searched for the SUV. There it was, a good couple of meters away and the headlights were switched on.

It looked like he was going to leave.

No, No, No, No, NO! Oliver limped towards the SUV with all his might. He couldn't walk fast because his leg hurt like hell. So all he could do was hope that something delayed Andrew from taking off to his house or wherever else he was planning on going.

When he was only 15 metres away, the SUV drove out and headed to the gates.

Oliver looked on with horror before screaming, "Andy wait!"

The teen broke to a run or something like it and managed to trip again but this time he couldn't hold the container steadily and so it came down with him, landing upside down on the parking lot but luckily the lid hadn't come open.

Oliver looked up and continued to yell, "Wait!"

Andrew on the other hand couldn't hear a word and continued to drive, just when he passed the gate and was about to turn right onto the road did he see something or someone on his side-view mirror. He paused and stared at it just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was the annoying blonde from his French class kneeling on the parking lot and reaching out for something in his, that is Andrew's direction. Andrew looked in front, There were no other vehicles, and behind many of the vehicles hadn't yet been driven out. He stared at the blonde again. Was he reaching out for him?

He really didn't want to get out of his SUV and see why the kid wanted him but if he did he could add this to the book that the church had distributed, in the column 'My good deeds.'

He reversed the vehicle and parked it near the teen.

Oliver's eyes crinkled and a smile formed on his face as he saw the other teen get out of his SUV and head towards him. It didn't stop even when Andrew icily asked, "What do you want?"

"A little help would be nice." Oliver said gently.

Andrew rolled his eyes but of course Oliver couldn't see this. The older teen helped the boy up and took him towards his Motorbike. All the while thinking of the multiple good things he can add. His mom had challenged him to get at least one page filled. Before he had only got one line down. Twenty- two more to go. And that didn't sound too bad because while he was doing his act of charity, he could already envisage the multiple things he can write down; about five good deeds were guaranteed.

Oliver smiled up at Andrew, he was really helpful. How dare Adam call him a 'sourpuss'?

When they reached the Motorbike, Oliver noticed that most of the pain had subsided which was really good. He could probably still ride the bike home. And when he gets there, he could keep an ice bag on his leg and then the pain would be completely gone. Awesome.

Oliver sat on the seat and held onto the container that Andrew had picked up.

"I got this for you," he said softly.

Andrew looked puzzled. What?

Oliver realizing that the other teen didn't understand, explained, "You said you like Berry trifle. So I made some for you yesterday."

He held out the container, "I am sorry for dropping it but the contents didn't spill out." He added to make sure Andrew didn't think that Oliver gave him something that had fallen onto the floor.

"The trifle might be messy because the container fell upside down but it looked good in the morning."

Andrew looked at the teen, bewildered. "You got this for me?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically with a grin. His dimples were showing.

"You must be stupid."

Oliver's smile faded.

Andrew explained to make himself clear not that it helped, "look it's nice of you to make me trifle but you do know that we are not friends, right?"

Oliver smiled and nodded again, "Yeah but it doesn't matter."

Andrew's eyebrows narrowed. Was he serious?

"Look, I don't like you. Like at all. I've been ignoring you the entire day, so get this into your head. I don't want to be friends with you or anything else either."

Oliver still smiled. Yes Andy did sound icy but that didn't matter.

"We can become friends."

"But I don't want to."

"Andy", Oliver began. He paused rethinking what he was going to say before smiling again, "Just enjoy the trifle. I put meringue on top."

Andrew stared at the teen before objecting, "I don't want this."

"I made it for you," Oliver stated simply, "so please eat it. You can write it as a good deed in the book that Reverend Nathaniel gave. So eat it, okay?"

The boy put on his motorbike helmet. "Bye, Andy."

Oliver waved at him and drove off. Andrew on the other hand stood frozen on the same spot. How did the blonde know Reverend Nathaniel? And more importantly how did he know about the good deeds column?

**~Later that night in the Dayton International Airport~**

Kurt Hummel stood at the arrivals area holding a beautiful bunch of yellow roses. He looked at his watch impatiently, where is Rachel? She should have arrived by now. He sighed. He had called Finn to see whether he was going to pick his wife up, but the other guy seemed to have forgotten that she was arriving in Lima, so Kurt like any other brother had decided to not remind Finn. Serves the big giant right. There was a limit to forgetfulness and this wasn't really breaking the limit but anyway it would be fun to see his dear brother's and nephew's expression when they see Rachel in the flesh, at the doorstep with a messy house serving as a backdrop.

He smiled and looked at the passengers who were coming through the airport door. Still no Rachel. He turned and looked around the area. He couldn't see a single person he knew. He turned back and very elegantly knocked onto someone.

"I am so sorry," Kurt apologized. The man had bent down slightly because Kurt had practically hit him in the stomach, completely by mistake but never the less pain is pain.

Kurt looked at the gorgeous mop of curls, there was some gel used but not too much. A memory of hair encased in a helmet of gel came to his mind. Kurt shook his head. No he wasn't going to remember him again.

The guy he had knocked looked up and Kurt's heart stopped.

Hazel eyes bore into Kurt's blue orbs and perfect triangular eyebrows rose by a mile.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed.

Well now he saw someone he knew. Blaine hadn't changed much at all. The gel helmet's gone but other than that everything is the same. He looked older but that was expected, they were in their forties.

Kurt gulped, nearly two decades had passed since he had seen his first boyfriend last, had it really been that long?

Blaine was still too shocked to say anything. Kurt is here, right in front of him. Here in Ohio, but hadn't he gone? Didn't he say that he wanted to escape from Ohio? that New York was the right place for him? So what was he doing here? What is he doing now? Is he still that carefree boy with Broadway dreams? Is he still that young man who chose New York? Blaine shook himself out of those thoughts. No he can't think of that. Kurt's probably married with children to boot. So what was Blaine doing thinking of things that he should not bring himself to care about.

The two men looked at each other, awkwardness starting to creep in. Both of them didn't want to be here. But for now they were stuck in a scenario neither of them had ever envisioned.

They were supposed to have gone their own ways never to meet again but now here they were seeing each other again in an Airport.

Kurt sighed, an Airport of all places! Karma was known to be a bitch and this time she proved herself again.

Neither man knew what to say. What do you say anyway to an ex when meeting him after 15 plus years? A book should have been written on Kurt was quite happy when Blaine's mobile rang.

Blaine looked at Kurt and then answered the phone."Hey, Yeah I am fine." Blaine spoke onto his phone. "Yes, I am on my way and I will bring you sugar-free Vanilla Ice-cream and oh, you want flowers too." Blaine laughed.

Kurt's heart sped, Blaine's laughter was warm and sounded sweet. But hadn't it always?

Who was he talking to anyway? Kurt closed his eyes tight. That was really none of his business. But on seeing Blaine so happy, he couldn't help wondering. Was it his husband?

Blaine brought the mobile down and looked at Kurt. "It was nice meeting you. I-" he paused not knowing what to say. After some seconds he finally said, "See you later Kurt, Bye."

The man smiled again before leaving. There was something behind that smile, something that made Kurt feel very uncomfortable. Kurt saw him bring the phone to his ear. It was then that he noticed something, A wedding band on his ring finger that shone when the light touched it.

Kurt looked at the retreating form with a mixture of feelings; regret, hope, guilt and a little bit of jealousy to name a few.

It was only when he felt someone tap onto his shoulder did he even realize that he hadn't spoken a proper word to Blaine.

* * *

i How are you?

ii How is your Grandmother's Burrito?

* * *

**A/N- So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really do. Did you like the glimpse of Klaine at the end? So either way here is your next preview-**

_Theresa looked at the two directors who were sitting behind the desk spellbound by the girl whose powerful voice whisked them away to some place which Theresa doubted she could take them to. Her voice wasn't as powerful and it would be a wonder if she could even hit a high F without her voice breaking down. The thought of sounding like a crow with a sore throat on stage didn't sound that appealing. _

_She felt a hand wrap around her waist._

_"You'll be fine. You sound like an angel."_

_Theresa smiled at her boyfriend. "Are you sure?"_

_"Of course," Adam said without a doubt._

_She smiled and hugged him. Adam is the sweetest boyfriend ever. He never hurt her feelings and always tried to make her smile and be happy. And he didn't need to shower her with gifts to do that. His kind words and loving gestures were all she needed._

_Suddenly a voice boomed, "What are the two of you lousy, obnoxious dumb lasses doing here?"_

_Theresa looked up. Oh no! Adam held her tighter, Oh fuck!_

**Reviews are an Author's best friend! So go on and review!**


End file.
